


Six Words Deep

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Six Words Deep

“We should kick his ass yeah?” Deidara looked from Sasori to the closed bedroom door. He had just met her but...she was kinda growing on him. He could see why Sasori was so interested in the woman aside from her looks. There was just something about her…

“Did he really cheat on her?” Deidara scoffed. He didn’t believe in cheating. If you wanted to go elsewhere then go, but end it before you strayed, it was only fair.

“That’s what my grandmother told me.” Sasori looked at the bedroom door, maybe they should leave, give her a little time alone...or maybe...he started walking toward the bedroom door.

“What are you doing Sasori un?” Deidara followed, not sure if this was the best idea or not. Sakura had looked upset when she had run to her room and slammed the door, maybe they should…

“Hey, you can’t hide all day.” Sasori rapped on the door with his knuckles making it shake. “Are you going to run away?” He waited.

Nothing happened. He pressed his ear to the door. He couldn’t hear anything.

“Chiyo said you were stronger, Sakura.” He taunted her.

Stomp stomp stomp.

“What the hell did you just…” Sakura gasped and took several steps back as Sasori pushed his way past her into her room and pushed her onto her own bed. “What the fuck do you think…”

“”Do you want him or not?” Sasori pressed his knee into her bed, leaning over her, making her lay down on her bed. “Are you going to go back?”

“Who do you think you are?” Sakura narrowed her eyes, her hands balling up into fists, this guy… “What do you know about me?”

“You think you know me now?” She glared at him as he leaned over her more, forcing her to back up further on her bed to avoid him. “After one dinner and a lunch.”

“You barge into my home unannounced.” Sakura growled, her anger rising. “Go through all of my things…”

“We were helping you unpack, yeah.” Deidara leaned over Sasori and tilted his head to the side to look Sakura in the eye and smile.

“Get out of my fucking apartment!” Sakura yelled at them.

“No, we’re not leaving just yet.” Sasori lifted one of his hands and tugged on a lock of her hair. “The decorators will be here soon.” He said simply, lifting the lock of hair to his nose and sniffing it boldly.

“Why are you smelling my hair?” Sakura blinked at him.

“...because I wanted to, it’s beautiful.” He released the lock of hair and watched as it fell back into place beside her cheek.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Deidara rolled his eyes, it’s like Sasori had forgotten he was even there. He always did this when he found a new obsession...of course, his obsessions weren’t usually women. In fact, before Sakura, Deidara had thought Sasori might have been gay...or A sexual, never having shown any intrest in women...or men.

“What decorators, I didn’t hire decorators?” Sakura ignored the blonde and continued to stare at the redhead.

“I know, I hired them, Sakura.” Sasori slid off her bed, turned and walked out of her bedroom. “They should be here at three.” He called to her over his shoulder.

“You may wish to shower dear.” His annoyingly smooth voice floated back to her from her kitchen.

“Bossy asshole, I’m gonna kill Chiyo.” Sakura huffed, pushed Deidara out of her bedroom, shut the door and began to pull her clothes from her body...maybe a shower would make her feel better.

Deidara walked out into the living area of the small but nice apartment and looked around. It wasn’t a bad place. It was practical, high class but practical. He leaned against the marable breakfast bar and watched Sasori brew coffee and make a small plate of rice balls from the rice he had put in the cooker earlier.

“What are you up to un?” He asked his friend, his blue eyes watching Sasori with a knowing gleam in them. Sasori didn’t put forth this much effort for...anyone.

“Up to...what do you mean?” Sasori patted the rice into small bite size balls and set them on a plate. When he was finished he looked up to meet Deidara’s eyes, smirking. “It’s almost like you’re accusing me.”

“I know you Sasori my man.” Deidara looked around the apartment again, his eyes falling on the microscope he had held earlier that morning, then back at his friend. “You’re plotting something I can tell.”

“Plotting hum, perhaps or perhaps not.” Sasori said noncommitedly. “Or perhaps I’m just in love.” He added quietly.

“You don’t even know her man.” Deidara watched Sasori pour out three cups of coffee. “Didn’t you just meet her yeah?”

“Love at first sight Deidara yeah.” Sasori mocked his best friend’s speech impediment ruthlessly.

“Fine fine, I’ll shut up un.” Deidara understood, he was being too...opinionated. The only opinion that ever mattered to Sasori was his own. Deidara looked up from his cup of coffee that Sasori had set in front of him, and maybe...Sakura’s now.

“I know that asshole’s older brother, Itachi.” Deidara said conversationally changing the subject.

“I recall you saying that earlier.” Sasori sipped his coffee. Should he see if Sakura was ready to eat lunch, she should eat before the decorators got here. He lifted his wrist and checked his watch. “The decorators will be here soon.”

“Did you hire our usual team?” Deidara asked, losing track of his own line of thought in lieu of Sasori’s.

Sasori scoffed. Did he even have to ask? “Who else would I hire Deidara?”

Deidara grinned, he should have known. “I can’t wait for her reaction.” Deidara snickered into his coffee mug.

“I wonder who she’ll hit first.” Sasori hid his own smile in his own mug as Sakura stepped out of her bedroom and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
